Rolling Stone Grammy 1969
La 19° cerimonia dei RSGrammy si è svolta il 19 Febbraio 1969 all'Apollo Theatre, New York. Esibizioni The Beatles - "Hey Jude" Vincitori e candidati I vincitori sono indicati in grassetto. 'Assoluti' Registrazione dell'anno *'"Hey Jude"' - The Beatles **'George Martin', produttore; *"While My Guitar Gently Weeps" - The Beatles **George Martin, produttore; *"Jumpin' Jack Flash" - The Rolling Stones **Jimmy Miller, produttore; *"Street Fighting Man" - The Rolling Stones **Jimmy Miller, produttore; *"All Along the Watchtower" - The Jimi Hendrix Experience **Jimi Hendrix, produttore; Album dell'anno *''The White Album'' - The Beatles **'George Martin', produttore; *''Astral Weeks'' - Van Morrison **Lewis Merenstein, produttore; *''Music From Big Pink'' - The Band **John Simon, produttore; *''Electric Ladyland'' - The Jimi Hendrix Experience **Jimi Hendrix, produttore; *''Beggars Banquet'' - The Rolling Stones **Jimmy Miller, produttore; Canzone dell'anno *'"Hey Jude"' **'John Lennon', Paul McCartney, parolieri (The Beatles) *"(Sittin' On) The Dock of the Bay" **Steve Cropper, Otis Redding, parolieri (Otis Redding) *"The Weight" **Robbie Robertson, paroliere (The Band) *"All Along the Watchtower" **Bob Dylan, paroliere (The Jimi Hendrix Experience) *"Sunshine of Your Love" **Jack Bruce, Pete Brown, Eric Clapton, parolieri (Cream) Miglior artista esordiente *'Marvin Gaye' *Sly & the Family Stone *The Band *Grateful Dead *Mothers of Invention Paroliere/i dell'anno *'Bob Dylan' *Paul McCartney *John Lennon *Mick Jagger, Keith Richard *Van Morrison 'Esibizione vocale' Miglior esibizione vocale *'Aretha Franklin' *John Lennon *Marvin Gaye *Otis Redding *James Brown Miglior esibizione vocale maschile *'John Lennon' *Marvin Gaye *Otis Redding *James Brown *Paul McCartney Miglior esibizione vocale femminile *'Aretha Franklin' *Janis Joplin *Dusty Springfield Miglior esibizione vocale solista *'Aretha Franklin' *Marvin Gaye *Otis Redding *James Brown *Johnny Cash Miglior esibizione vocale di gruppo *'John Lennon' *Paul McCartney *Mick Jagger *Janis Joplin *Lou Reed 'Esibizione con la chitarra' Miglior esibizione con la chitarra *'Jimi Hendrix' *Eric Clapton *Keith Richard *George Harrison *James Burton Miglior esibizione con la chitarra solista *'James Burton' *Steve Cropper *Carl Perkins Miglior esibizione con la chitarra di gruppo *'Jimi Hendrix' *Eric Clapton *Keith Richard *George Harrison *Frank Zappa 'Esibizione con la batteria' Miglior esibizione con la batteria *'Ginger Baker' *Hal Blaine *Clyde Stubblefield *Mitch Mitchell *Benny Benjamin Miglior esibizione con la batteria solista *'Clyde Stubblefield' *Benny Benjamin *Roger Hawkins *Jim Gordon Miglior esibizione con la batteria di gruppo *'Ginger Baker' *Hal Blaine *Mitch Mitchell *Charlie Watts *Ringo Starr 'Assoluti (Solisti/Gruppi)' Registrazione dell'anno (solista) *'"Say It Loud -- I'm Black and I'm Proud"' - James Brown **'James Brown', produttore; *"I Heard It Through the Gravepine" - Marvin Gaye **Norman Whitfield, produttore; *"(Sittin' On) The Dock of the Bay" - Otis Redding **Steve Cropper, produttore; Registrazione dell'anno (gruppo) *'"Hey Jude"' - The Beatles **'George Martin', produttore; *"While My Guitar Gently Weeps" - The Beatles **George Martin, produttore; *"Jumpin' Jack Flash" - The Rolling Stones **Jimmy Miller, produttore; *"Street Fightin' Man" - The Rolling Stones **Jimmy Miller, produttore; *"All Along the Watchtower" - The Jimi Hendrix Experience **Jimi Hendrix, produttore; Album dell'anno (solista) *''Astral Weeks'' - Van Morrison **'Lewis Merenstein', produttore; *''Lady Soul'' - Aretha Franklin **Jerry Wexler, produttore; *''At Folsom Prison'' - Johnny Cash **June Carter, The Statle Brothers, artisti inclusi; Bob Johnston, produttore; *''Gris-Gris'' - Dr. John **Harold Battiste, produttore; *''The Dock of the Bay'' - Otis Redding **Steve Cropper, produttore; Album dell'anno (gruppo) *''The White Album'' - The Beatles **'George Martin', produttore; *''Music from Big Pink'' - The Band **John Simon, produttore; *''Electric Ladyland'' - The Jimi Hendrix Experience **Jimi Hendrix, produttore; *''Beggars Banquet'' - The Rolling Stones **Jimmy Miller, produttore; *''Odessey and Oracle'' - The Zombies **The Zombies, produttore; Canzone dell'anno (solista) *'"(Sittin' On) The Dock of the Bay"' **'Steve Cropper', Otis Redding, parolieri (Otis Redding) *"I Heard It Through the Gravepine" **Norman Whitfield, Barrett Strong, parolieri (Marvin Gaye) *"Wichita Lineman" **Jimmy Webb, paroliere (Glen Campbell) *"Son of a Preacher Man" **John Hurley, Ronnie Wilkins, parolieri (Dusty Springfield) *"Say It Loud -- I'm Black and I'm Proud" **James Brown, Alfred Ellis, parolieri (James Brown) Canzone dell'anno (gruppo) *'"Hey Jude"' **'John Lennon', Paul McCartney, parolieri (The Beatles) *"The Weight" **Robbie Robertson, paroliere (The Band) *"All Along the Watchtower" **Bob Dylan, paroliere (The Jimi Hendrix Experience) *"Sunshine of Your Love" **Jack Bruce, Pete Brown, Eric Clapton, parolieri (Cream) *"Jumpin' Jack Flash" **Mick Jagger, Keith Richard, parolieri (The Rolling Stones) Miglior artista esordiente (solista) *'Marvin Gaye' Miglior artista esordiente (gruppo) *'Sly & the Family Stone' *The Band *Grateful Dead *Mothers of Invention *Big Brother and Holding Company Paroliere/i dell'anno (solista) *'Bob Dylan' *Van Morrison *James Brown *Jimmy Webb *Norman Whitfield, Barrett Strong Paroliere/i dell'anno (gruppo) *'Paul McCartney' *John Lennon *Mick Jagger, Keith Richard *Paul Simon *Sly Stone Americana Miglior album roots rock *''Music from Big Pink'' - The Band *''Beggars Banquet'' - The Rolling Stones 'Blues' Miglior canzone blues rock *'"Sunshine of Your Love"' -''' Cream''' *"Piece of My Heart" - Big Brother and Holding Company Miglior album blues rock *''Wheels of Fire'' - Cream 'Country' Miglior canzone country *'"Wichita Lineman"' - Glen Campbell Miglior album country *''At Folsom Prison'' - Johnny Cash Miglior album country rock *''Sweetheart of the Rodeo'' - The Byrds 'Folk' Miglior canzone folk rock *'"The Weight"' - The Band *"Alone Again Or" - Love Miglior album folk rock *''Astral Weeks'' - Van Morrison *''Bookends'' - Simon & Garfunkel *''The Kinks are the Village Green Preservation Society'' - The Kinks 'Funk' Miglior canzone funk *'"Tighten Up"' -''' Archie Bell and the Drells''' *"Say It Loud -- I'm Black and I'm Proud" - James Brown 'Pop' Miglior album psychelic pop *''Odessey and Oracle'' - The Zombies 'R&B' Miglior canzone r&b *'"(Sittin' On) The Dock of the Bay"' - Otis Redding Miglior album r&b *''Lady Soul'' - Aretha Franklin *''Golden Hits'' - The Drifters Miglior album new orleans r&b *''Gris-Gris'' - Dr. John 'Rock' Miglior album experimental rock *''White Ligh/White Heat'' - The Velvet Undeground Miglior canzone hard rock *'"Jumpin' Jack Flash"' - The Rolling Stones *"Born to Be Wild" - Steppenwolf Miglior canzone psychedelic rock *'"All Along the Watchtower"' - The Jimi Hendrix Experience *"White Room" - Cream Miglior album psychedelic rock *''The Notorious Byrd Brother'' - The Byrds *''Anthem of the Sun'' - Grateful Dad *''Cheap Thrills'' - Big Brother and Holding Company Miglior canzone rock *'"Hey Jude"' - The Beatles *"While My Guitar Gently Weeps" - The Beatles *"Street Fighting Man" - The Rolling Stones Miglior album rock *''The White Album'' - The Beatles *''Electric Ladyland'' - The Jimi Hendrix Experience *''Child is Father to the Man'' - Blood, Sweat & Tears *''We're Only In It For the Money'' - Mothers of Invention 'Soul' Miglior canzone blue eyed soul *'"Son of a Preacher Man"' - Dusty Springfield Miglior album memphis soul *''The Dock of the Bay'' - Otis Redding Miglior canzone psychedelic soul *'"I Heard It Through the Gravepine"' - Marvin Gaye *"Everyday People" - Sly & the Family Stone *"Dance to the Music" - Sly & the Family Stone 'Produzione' Produttore/i dell'anno *'John Simon' *Felix Pappalardi *Jimmy Miller *George Martin *Jerry Wexler Casa discografica dell'anno *'Columbia Records' *Atlantic Records *Capitol Records *Apple Records *Atco Records Statistiche vittorie/candidature *'8/11' - The Beatles *'4/7' - John Lennon *'4/7' - George Martin *'4/5' - Aretha Franklin *'3/9' - Otis Redding *'3/7' - Marvin Gaye *'3/6' - Paul McCartney *'2/8' - The Band *'2/6' - Jimi Hendrix *'2/5' - Cream *'2/5' - Van Morrison *'2/4' - Bob Dylan *'2/2' - Ginger Baker *'2/2' - The Byrds *'1/10' - The Rolling Stones *'1/8' - The Jimi Hendrix Experience *'1/6' - James Brown *'1/5' - Steve Cropper *'1/4' - Sly & the Family Stone *'1/3' - James Burton *'1/3' - Johnny Cash *'1/3' - John Simon *'1/2' - Clyde Stubblefield *'1/2' - Lewis Merenstein *'1/2' - The Zombies *'1/2' - Dr. John *'1/1' - Glen Campbell *'1/1' - Archie Bell and the Dress *'1/1' - The Velvet Underground *'0/7' - Jimmy Miller *'0/5' - Keith Richard *'0/4' - Eric Clapton *'0/4' - Mick Jagger *'0/3' - Norman Whitfield *'0/3' - Grateful Dead *'0/3' - Big Brother and Holding Company *'0/3' - Mothers of Invention *'0/2' - Robbie Robertson *'0/2' - Janis Joplin *'0/2' - George Harrison *'0/2' - Benny Benjamin *'0/2' - Hal Blaine *'0/2' - Mitch Mitchell *'0/2' - Jack Bruce *'0/2' - Pete Brown *'0/2' - Jimmy Webb *'0/2' - Barrett Strong *'0/2' - Dusty Springfield *'0/2' - Jerry Wexler *'0/1' - Lou Reed *'0/1' - Carl Perkins *'0/1' - Frank Zappa *'0/1' - Roger Hawkins *'0/1' - Jim Gordon *'0/1' - Charlie Watts *'0/1' - Ringo Starr *'0/1' - June Carter *'0/1' - The Statle Brothers *'0/1' - Bob Johnston *'0/1' - Harold Battiste *'0/1' - John Hurley *'0/1' - Ronnie Wilkins *'0/1' - Alfred Ellis *'0/1' - Sly Stone *'0/1' - Love *'0/1' - Simon & Garfunkel *'0/1' - Paul Simon *'0/1' - The Kinks *'0/1' - The Drifters *'0/1' - Steppenwolf *'0/1' - Blood, Sweat & Tears *'0/1' - Felix Pappalardi Categoria:Cerimonie